tdinsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
Haley
Haley, labeled The Hopeless Romantic, is one of the twenty-two contestants competing on Total Drama Island:Insanity! She is a member of the Screaming Gophers. She is currently in the final ten. Biography Haley is introduced along with the other twenty-one campers in "Not So Famous Campers - Part 1 ". She tries to be friendly with her fellow contestants and accidentally drops her notebook. Hector picks it up to her and freaks her out. When Henry arrived, he picked up one of her books and asked her if she was into romance, which she agreed to. She also revealed that she is an artist and carries around a sketchbook, but isn't confident in her drawings. She shyly blushes at Henry, signifying an attraction. In the promotional picture, she is seen with her arms linked with Henry, Nourhan, and Noah, smiling at the camera. She shared some smiles with Henry, happy to be on the Screaming Gophers with him. She is then seen in the confessional, finding it snazzy but smelly. In the Screaming Gophers cabin, she learns that Henry plays the guitar. He then promises her that if she teaches him to draw, he'll teach her how to play guitar, which she agrees to. In "Not So Famous Campers - Part 2", Haley tries to wonder what's wrong with Henry, which he reassures her everything's alright. He then later admitted to her that he's scared of heights, which she talked him into jumping off the cliff with her, which he did, making her overjoyed and proud of him, and even called him cool while blushing in the confessional. In the hot tub building challenge, Henry thanked her for the help, which she said it wasn't a problem. He did, however, offer to teach her how to play guitar which she accepted. After the challenge, in her team's hot tub, she admitted that the camp wasn't as bad as she once thought to Henry. In "Attenzione: La fine é vicina", Haley blushed at Henry early in the competition when she smiled at him. Near the end of the run around the lake, she tripped but was caught by Henry. During the Awakeathon, she was seen sitting with Henry, admitting that she was glad to be in the challenge with him. When Henry mentioned the sunset, she told him that his first lesson under her tutelage was to draw the sunset, which he seemed worried about but she pressed for him to try anyway. Later in the challenge, Henry was teaching her guitar and she admitted that he was a great teacher. He noticed a shooting star and the two shared a romantic moment, about to kiss. However, she got nervous as she had never kissed a guy before despite being seventeen. She promptly pretended to fall asleep in his lap to not share a kiss with him. In "These Balls Are On Fire", Haley was still nervous about her near-kiss with Henry in the previous challenge. When he approached her, she said she had to pee to try and get away from him. However, in the confessional, she said that she felt like a loser because she hadn't kissed a guy before. When Alex and Josh ran out in the first round of the dodgeball game, Haley seemed resigned to her team's defeat. Sam, however, gave her a wink in reassurance. Later, despite not playing in the dodgeball game, Brooke nailed her in the nose, causing her nose to bleed. She seemed worried about the game as half of the team had concussions and the other half was missing, especially since Courtney was one of their only hopes. When Courtney volunteered to play, Haley told her she couldn't. She played in the final round of the competition alongside Alex, Josh, Krystal, and Henry against Brooke, Noah, Nourhan, Sarah, and Jonathon. Nourhan threw a ball at Haley, which Henry took to the nads to keep her in the game. This ticked Haley off, and knocked Nourhan out in return. This ticked off Noah who threw a ball at Haley, but it was fortunately caught by Krystal, knocking Noah out of the game. Haley was among the people knocked out by Courtney's horrible dodgeball skills. She was later seen receiving a marshmallow. In "Going Up In Flames", Haley seemed interested when Alex began his talent but wasn't too amused when she learned it was just licking his elbow. When Henry played his guitar, Sam nudged Haley trying to see if she found it interesting. Instead, she gloomily walked away. Her talent was drawing, of course, which was good enough to get into the talent show, but it only got a mediocre score from Chef. In "Lost and Forgotten" , Haley is first seen ignoring Henry's apologies, showing their feud is still ongoing. Later that night Haley gets up and leaves the tent to use the restroom, in which Henry follows her and stops her. He stops her and forces her to explain why she won't talk to him. This is when Haley finally admits that she has never kissed a guy nor has she ever been in a relationship and is therefore clueless on how to go about her's and Henry's friendship. Henry comforts her , telling her that he doesn't care about that kind of thing and assures her he likes her for who she is, not what she's willing to do. The two re connect after this, sharing a hug and rekindling their friendship. When Sam is attack by a bear the nect morning , Haley becomes immediatly worried for her safety but is put to ease when Eric assures her the bear won't be hungry anymore because it already ate Sam. Haley, along with the rest of her team, were the eventual winners in the challenge. Voting History Relationships *In the opening theme she is seen leaning in towards Henry by the camp fire, this could be hinting at a possible romantic link between the two. *Haley has had a strong bond with Henry throughout the series thus far. Trivia *Haley received the first confessional of the series. Category:Characters Category:Screaming Gophers